To Hold, To Cherish, To Love
by The hungry Hybrid
Summary: For Yullen week Winter ed. 7 themes 7 days, leading up to Allen's birthday. Yullen all the way! Last theme put up as a separate story since it was so long, it's called: For Eternity. Changed the title since this fits better.
1. Yearn

_Now the Yullen Week Winter edition has officially started! This is my one shot for the first theme: **Yearn.**_

_I got the idea from playing the Wii game Fragile Dreams ~ Farewell ruins of the moon. I wanted to write an post-apocalyptic story (Even more after I saw the movie "Knowing") and this is what came out. It's 3085 words on Word and I'm pretty proud of it._

_Story description:_

_**Genre**: suspense/hurt/comfort  
**Theme: **Yearn  
**Rating: **T (for the, I hope, creepyness)__  
**Summary: **Allen wakes up one morning and finds that everyone is gone, he's all alone.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man or Fragile Dreams ~ Farewell ruins of the moon._

_I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!_

* * *

**For someone's warmth.**

It was quiet when he woke up. No noise. Usually he would hear his guardian, Marian Cross, do something downstairs, but not today.

Today was quiet.

And Allen found that relaxing. As if he didn't have any care in the world. He felt as if he could just lie in bed and do nothing at all. He turned around in his large bed and successfully managed to roll the cover around him like a cocoon. Only his face could be seen.

He laid there for quite some time but nice moments always ends too quickly. This time it was because of his alarm clock which he'd forgotten to turn off the day before. Allen muttered something inaudible and with some difficulties he wriggled his arm out of the warm cocoon and pressed the button on the clock, with a bit more force than usual which had a frame with a photo of a man dressed as a clown inside almost fall down on the floor.

"Shit!" Allen tried to wriggle his body closer to the picture and just when it fell over the edge he grabbed it with his free left hand. He let out a sigh of relief and brought the picture closer to him. He wiped off some dust with his thumb but was careful not to press to hard or he might scratch the glass. Ever since he could remember his left arm had been like that: red and wrinkled, scaly and rough, and his hair had always been white. He'd always been ashamed of his features. When he was younger he was often bullied and scorned by other kids and sometimes adults too. He had been abandoned by his parents at birth in an orphanage.

Then Mana Walker came.

Mana took him in. Gave him a family no one else could or wanted. Those years were the best years in his life. Then Mana died. And Allen was sent to live with Mana's close friend Marian Cross. Ever since the day Mana died, Allen's life has been hell. Cross was a short tempered, smoking, womanizing bastard who was always drunk, at least he seemed like it. Allen couldn't tell, and he didn't care. He couldn't wait until he could get his own place – away from Cross and away from the debts Cross imposed on him.

Now that the alarm clock was off Allen noticed how quiet it _really_ was. He didn't hear any cars outside, not the TV nor radio, and even though the clock showed eleven a.m. he didn't hear anyone. No children's laughter outside or people walking on the streets.

Allen lied on the bed for a few minutes longer, trying to pick out sounds. But all he heard was the rustling of leaves as the wind blew, the occasional chirping from birds and barking dogs. Why didn't he hear any humans?

He finally decided that enough was enough and got up from the bed. He put on a dark blue sweatshirt and dark jeans, and lastly some socks before going out of his room. He walked down the stairs to the hallway; he noticed that Cross' shoes were still on the shoe stand. _So, he's not out. Then where is he_? Allen asked himself. One of the house rules was to never go past the hallway with shoes on. Cross was a bit of a perfectionist. _Everything_ has to be beautiful or it wasn't to be near him; Allen was no exception.

He walked around the house, trying to find his wayward guardian. But he couldn't find him anywhere, not in the living room, not Cross' bedroom, not in the bathroom not even in the kitchen or backyard.

"CROSS?" Allen resorted to shout, even though he risked punishment from Cross, but no one answered. Allen became a bit worried, but shook it of him and went to the kitchen to eat something.

He sat down by the table and looked out through the window as he ate his sandwich. There was no snow even though it was just a few days left for Christmas – his birthday, but according to the thermometer it was ten below.

When he'd eaten his breakfast he dressed warmly and went out to the street. What he saw shocked him beyond words. The street was completely empty of people. He couldn't see anyone, no movements in the houses or in the streets further away. A car was on in the middle of the street, as if someone just left it. Allen saw an open front door and he could see some lights from inside.

Allen walked over the streets, after making sure a car wouldn't come, but that seemed like an unnecessary precaution when there wasn't _anyone_ out. He went up the steps to the open door; he took a careful step over the threshold.

"Hello? Anyone home? Mrs. Berry?" Allen called, but no one answered. He searched the house but didn't find anyone here either, the TV in the living room was on, and he found a cup of cold coffee on the table in front of the sofa.

"Where is everyone?"

Allen searched the houses close to his but he couldn't find any of the inhabitants. He found a shower that was still on in one bathroom, and in another house the tap in the kitchen was on. He heard Christmas music ('All I want for Christmas') on the radio. Allen began to feel something akin to panic. Where was everyone? Why is he alone? What happened? Questions popped up but he couldn't answer any of them. He went back to the street and walked towards the town – he thought that there must be people in the town if anywhere.

As he walked he thought about what he'd seen. It was as if people had just vanished where they stood. As if Mrs. Berry, for example, had been drinking her coffee while watching TV and then suddenly left. But why was he left? Why didn't, whatever happened, include him too? He didn't understand.

He felt alone. He wanted someone near him, he hated being by himself. Now it was as if everyone had left him behind. For a moment he thought it was punishment for his arm. He cradled his left arm close to his body. The accursed arm that's only brought him misery.

He walked for hours, only stopping to get something to eat from the empty houses. He was tired but grimly pressed on. He didn't want to stay on the same place longer than necessary; he _needed_ to find another person. Anyone!

Then night came. The sky was clear and Allen could see the many stars and the almost full moon. The street lights flickered on automatically. It became immensely colder and Allen tried to hide his face in his scarf. According to his wrist watch it was around eight p.m., he'd been out walking for about nine hours! Allen was even more tired but didn't dare stop. Then he heard it. He stopped immediately and looked around. The streets were empty, he couldn't see anyone. But he could swear he'd heard someone…

"Hahahaha…!" a ghostly laughter was heard from his left. Allen turned towards the noise in a flash, but he didn't see anyone. But now he was sure that he hadn't imagined it. Then he saw something in the corner of his eye, he turned towards it but whatever it was disappeared before he could see it. Allen began to freak out, he was standing below a street light and the light made it difficult for him to see in the darkness around.

"Hahahaha…" he heard the laughter again and once again Allen couldn't find the source, but he recognized it as children's laughter. But not as sweet as he remembered it, more like teasing. Allen stayed where he was, he didn't dare move away from the spot he was standing on. But then he heard sobbing, a woman sobbing. The sound came just from beyond the light; it took some time before Allen gathered up enough courage to look for the woman. He was freaked out by everything he heard but if the sobbing meant he would find another person he would take the risk.

"Hello? Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" He asked but the sobbing didn't stop. He went past a few bushes and finally found the source of the sobbing.

It was a woman with long hair and a dress, she was glowing but what freaked Allen out the most was that she was hovering over the ground and she seemed to have long acupuncture needles stuck in her back.

"A-a-are you… okay?" Allen asked and reached out a hand but then suddenly the needles pulled the skin apart and a large eye opened on her back. A scream was heard and she pushed him to the ground. Allen's eyes widened and he quickly stood up and ran away from the woman that was closing in on him.

"Hahaha…" he heard the laughter again and now he saw what made those noises. It looked like children at first glance but the only thing resembling a child was the lower body. The upper body had been replaced by something that looked like a tentacle, an energy tentacle, and stuck to the end was a glowing red orb. He ran.

When he came out on the street he stopped to catch his breath but then he found himself surrounded by the laughing ghosts. He tried to watch everyone's movements as they circled around him. Then he felt something kick him hard on his leg and he grunted in pain. Then the other ghosts started kicking him as well, but only one kick each before they ran away while laughing and taunting him. Allen stood up and looked around, trying to find the ghosts. He heard screams from behind but he didn't see anything. Then he saw a light not too far from where he was.

He ran.

But the screams and laughter and the sobbing didn't end. It followed him as he ran. He heard the child-ghosts' laughter come closer and he managed to jump away from a kick that had been aimed to his shin.

"Hahaha…"

"Here I come…"

"We're gonna get you…"

"You can't find me…" Allen ran up the lawn and then into the house that he'd seen the light from. But inside wasn't better. He heard a wheezing sound and blue, transparent jellyfishes appeared all around him. Allen's breath hitched and panic filled his mind. They were everywhere, he saw a light from upstairs and he ran up the stairs. The ghosts followed him but stopped when Allen was in the light. He noticed that and he ran into the first room available. He didn't hear anything from the bedroom he'd busted into. He hurriedly lit all lamps in the room before sitting down on the bed by the corner, with his back against the wall. He was tired but he made sure to sit uncomfortably so he wouldn't fall asleep. There was no telling if the ghosts would come in the room even if the lights were on.

What were those things? Those ghosts… were they perhaps the ghosts of all the people that mysteriously disappeared? It was all so confusing and Allen stayed where he was, while hearing screams, laughter, sobbing and wheezing throughout the night.

…

It was a long night, but morning finally came. And when the morning sun shone the noises, which would forever be in Allen's nightmares, ebbed out and then disappeared. Allen raised his head from his knees and slowly climbed out of the bed. He looked out through the window and was met by blinding sight made by powdery snow that reflected the sunlight. Sometime during the night it had been snowing a bit.

Before Allen left the house he searched everywhere for a flashlight, he found one in the basement. Since no ghost had come close to him during the night he'd realized that light might protect him from them. When he was done eating whatever he found in the fridge he left the house and continued his journey to find other humans.

He found his way to a park. And he saw dogs and cats going around searching for something to eat. He was so tired from not having enough sleep so when he saw a bench he thanked whoever was up in heaven and sat down on it. He observed the frozen pond with tired eyes, he leaned back on the bench, closed his eyes, and before he knew it he'd fell asleep.

"_Hahaha…"_

"_You can't find me…"_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

"_Here I come… hahahaha…"_

Allen woke up in a flash. He looked around but couldn't see. Then it dawned on him that it was dark. And if it was dark…

"Here I come…" Allen flicked the flash light on and aimed it at everywhere around him. To his horror he was surrounded by ghosts who were waiting for the light to go away, so they could kill him.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Allen yelled and tried to find an opening but couldn't find anyone. Then he heard another noise and suddenly strong headlights dispersed the ghost crowd and left Allen standing there with his weak flashlight in comparison to the headlights of the car in front of him. Allen stood there, widened eyes and fast breathing. Then the door to the driver seat was opened and out came a man. He had long, black hair up in a ponytail. He was wearing a thick jacket and dark pants; he was wearing dark boots that made a crunching sound as he walked on the gravel towards Allen. His face looked Asian but when the man started talking his English was fluent.

"What the fuck are you doing out, bean sprout?" Allen came out of his stupor and shook his head.

"I-i-i…" he began but couldn't say anything else. The man sighed and came closer to Allen who didn't move an inch.

"We need to get out of here, fast", the man said and grabbed Allen's arm. The man opened the passenger's door and roughly pushed Allen inside. Allen was breathing heavily. He wasn't alone. This man… he was _real_, not a ghost! The man closed the door to the driver's seat and put on the seat belt, Allen did it too. Then the man quickly drove away from the park.

Allen discreetly looked at the man who'd save him. He was quite handsome, his hair could have lured him to think the man was a woman but his sharp looks took that notion away immediately.

"Thanks", the man glanced at him and Allen continued, "for saving me, I thought I was gonna get killed", the man made a 'tch'-sound and held his eyes on the road. The headlights from the car drove the ghosts away from them and Allen felt safe. Then he tried to bring up a conversation, desperately needing to hear another person's voice.

"What's your name? My name's Allen", he asked. The man looked at him again and raised an eyebrow.

"Allen? I thought it was bean sprout, bean sprout", the man said and smirked. Allen felt his left eye twitch in annoyance.

"It's Allen, Allen Walker, dumbass!"

"Whatever." They were silent for awhile before Allen started talking again.

"So, what is your name? Or do you want me to call you dumbass?" The man hardened his grip in the steering wheel before answering:

"It's Kanda." He said curtly.

"Kanda…" Allen repeated before he began asking all the other questions that had been terrorizing him since the day before.

"Do you know what happened? Where is everyone? Why are you still here, I thought I was alone? Why…" but he was interrupted by Kanda who loudly said:

"I don't know a fucking thing! I'm just as clueless as you, idiot!" Allen huffed and looked out through the window. They were driving on a road that didn't have any street lights. Allen didn't recognize the road but guessed that Kanda knew where he was going. But then suddenly the car stopped abruptly and Kanda swore. They were cast into darkness and Allen hastily switched his flashlight on. Kanda was trying to start the car again but it was no use, the car was completely dead. Kanda swore and hit the wheel in his anger and frustration.

Allen looked around and to his horror ghosts started appearing and were slowly progressing towards them.

"Kanda…" he began and Kanda looked out and saw the ghosts.

"Fuck", was all he could say.

"Kanda, do you think…" Allen stopped himself and bit his lip. Kanda turned to him and asked:

"What?" His voice was low and calm.

"Are we going to… die?" Allen hesitated to say the last word. Kanda didn't answer that with words, his eyes were enough of an answer to Allen. He unbuckled his seatbelt and brought his knees up closer to his body.

"I don't get this", his voice was a bit muffled by his scarf, Kanda watched the ghost outside, they were close now, and the only thing keeping them from killing them was the flashlight that lit both boys up.

"I don't either", Kanda said and leaned back in his seat. Allen looked up at his companion, a tear running down his cheek.

"Kanda… is it okay if I… hug you? I don't want to… be alone", Kanda looked at the white-haired boy that looked ready for a breakdown. He shuffled a bit and then he took hold of Allen and helped him over to Kanda's seat. Allen blushed a little from sitting on the Asian man's lap but then he smiled contently and put his head on the other man's shoulder. He could feel Kanda's warm breath blowing through his hair, and Allen tried to get as close as he could with the thick winter jackets between them.

"Your hair smell like a flower, Kanda", Allen then said.

"Lotus scent", Kanda answered and put his arms around Allen. He saw a ghost right outside the window but didn't say anything to the boy in his lap.

"Thank you, Kanda…"

* * *

_I know it ends abruptly, but that's how I wanted it._

_If some of you've played Fragile Dreams or seen clips on youtube, you might recognize some of the ghosts. And those creepy kids with just a lower body freak the hell out of me! With there creepy laughter and "here I come". GAH! I hate them!_

_Tomorrow I will put up the second one-shot for the theme Bittersweet. And I promise it's a lot happier than this one. So stay tuned for chapter 2 hehe._

_Reviews makes me happy ^^_


	2. Bittersweet

_My 'Yearn' was creepy and angsty and everything but happy but I've made it up to you... somewhat. But tomorrow's 'Game' will be fun! Promise!_

_This story is a bit cliché, and I think someone's already written something like this here on ff . net. But I hope I made a good effort to make it 'mine'_

_Story description:_

_Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_  
_Theme: Bittersweet_  
_Rating: K or K+_  
_Summary: Kanda's made a mistake and struggles to get to Allen and apologise before the boy leaves from his life._  
_Disclaimer: If I owned DGM then Kanda would go save Allen from Spoiler for latest chapter his imprisonment then they would have hot sex and then team up against the world._

* * *

**Reunion.**

"_High tech way to send a message to your lover."_

"_Shut up Cross, I couldn't find a pen and I need this over with! It's easier to just _talk_ than to find the right words and write them down! Now, get the hell outta my room so I can finish this!"_

"_What's with the sudden change? Just two days ago you were all happy and dandy…"_

"_S-shut UP! It's none of your business! Why do you care?"_

"_Because I'm paying for your decision."_

"_I'm not changing my mind… GET OUT!"_

_*Sound of door smashed shut*_

"_Crap, it was recording?"_

Kanda hadn't been able to talk to Allen since the day before, and that had just been a fleeting "seeya". But that had only been because Alma had visited – and that wasn't often. They had been friends since they were young, of course Kanda wanted to spend time with him, which was only natural… right?

He was walking down the street to his boyfriend's house, freezing his ass off. Damn was it cold! He was wearing gloves, jeans and a thick winter jacket with a high collar and he was still freezing! _Stupid winter!_ Was the only thought he could think because of the cold. He looked around at the snowy landscape. This year it had fallen more snow than usual. The traffic was in chaos because of it, buses were late, trains stopped going and the electric bill was scandalously high.

And it was because of the snow Kanda was walking to Allen's house. It wasn't a particularly long way, it took about fifteen minutes to walk, but in such cold weather you'd rather go by bus.

Kanda nearly passed the green mailbox with the numbers "14" and names "Cross & Walker" since the snow had almost buried it. Kanda's left eye twitched in annoyance and he walked on the small shoveled path (no doubt Allen's work, there was no way Cross would do it) with a mountain of snow to his right. It would be impossible to do anything on their lawn until the snow melted.

Kanda finally made it to the door and he impatiently pressed the door bell. When the dinging sound ended and no one had opened Kanda pressed it once again. But when no one opened after the fifth press he kicked the door before turning around, taking up his cell phone in the process. He quickly dialed Allen's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Dammit, pick up moyashi!" But the threat didn't have him pick up. Kanda growled in frustration and was about to leave when he saw a small, white box by the stairwell. Kanda picked it up and was thoroughly surprised when he saw that it was addressed to him.

"What the hell?" Kanda opened the box and found a small cassette inside. He furrowed his eyebrows. He walked back to the street and luckily he managed to get on the (ten minutes late) bus home.

"_Stupid Cross. Uhm… how to start?"_

_*Silence*_

"_Yuu, I love you. I've been in love with you since I first saw you… well perhaps not but you know what I mean. I love everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your so-called smile, even when you threaten to kill me for doing something stupid I love you… though most of the times it was _you_ doing the stupid thing and _I_ pointed it out."_

_*Shuffling is heard*_

"_Heh, this is kinda hard…"_

_*Sniveling*_

Kanda tried to call Allen's cell again but still no answer. He dialed to his home and after what seemed like an eternity he heard Cross' gruff voice.

"_What_?" Cross said as he picked up the phone.

"It's Kanda, is Moyashi home?" Kanda asked, barely containing his temper.

"_The idiot? No he's not here. He's at the airport, for reasons you should know by now if you found the cassette…_"

"Fuck…" Kanda said silently, Cross didn't catch it. "When's the plane leaving?" He then asked.

"_Hmm… I just got home from driving him there… what's the time? Ah, in two hours, at four p.m. Hehe, if you hurry you might just catch him before he boards it_", Cross had playful tone in his voice which Kanda didn't like one bit.

"Which fucking gate will he go to?" Kanda was almost boiling.

"_Hmm… nope don't remember_", Kanda's grip on the phone hardened.

"Stop screwing with me and tell me what I want to fucking know!" Kanda yelled into the receiver.

"_What I'm fucking saying is that it's your fault I'm paying a fortune for something the idiot decided on a whim, and if you want to fucking fix it then you need to fucking work for it!_" Cross voice had suddenly hardened and Kanda felt as if a knife was twisting around in his stomach. It _was _his fault. If he hadn't… then Allen wouldn't…

"_I don't care what you do, if you just stay at home or go screw him to a wall. I. Don't. Fucking. Care! But you better decide soon_!" And then he hung up. Kanda held the phone to his ear a few more moments before he clenched his teeth, put the phone down and went to the garage to "borrow" Daisya's car.

"_Though, I guess the feeling's not exactly mutual. I guess I was just a… fling. Something to occupy you with while you were waiting for _him."

Kanda was on the freeway. No. he was _racing _on the freeway as if Hell's hounds were after him. He had no time to waste, he had made a stupid mistake and now he had to face the consequences. Screw the speed limits, screw the other cars, and screw the fucking snow that "conveniently" decided to fall down and obscure his vision and which to damn "conveniently" resemble a certain white-haired moyashi.

"_I saw you two… that kiss… the one you waited for… the one I couldn't give you…"_

Kanda's cell was vibrating on the passenger seat. Kanda snatched a quick glance at it and saw that it was Alma calling him.

"I don't have fucking time with you, idiot!" And as if on cue the ringing stopped. Kanda took a deep breath and focused on the road again. He'd been driving for about an hour and a half now.

Then suddenly he heard the ding which signaled a message, Kanda glanced at his cell, almost knowing who it was, and he was right: Alma. Again.

"_So… to spare us some awkward moments later, I've decided to move back to England and go to that private school, you know? The one which would give me a scholarship? I told you about it a few weeks ago. If you've forgot about it, then… damn what a block head you are haha."_

Kanda didn't spare any time to find a parking lot; he drove up to the entrance, got out of the car, locked it and then ran inside. The inside was like a maze made of people who were either flying to warmer climates or were waiting for their friends or loved ones. Kanda ran through the crowd, and didn't care if he knocked people down or tripping luggage; he was going to find Allen before he boarded that plane! He looked down at his wrist watch, fifteen minutes until it leaves! And then, by some strange luck, an announcement was made:

"The flight to Heathrow airport, London, will leave in fifteen minutes; all passengers are to board from gate six." Kanda ran.

"…_This is a kinda stupid way to say 'good bye' in, don't you think? But still…"_

Kanda ran through the check-in to the guards' amazement, but they quickly manned up and chased after him. Though Kanda didn't care – he'd seen a flash of white in the line to the gate. He was _so_ close!

"…_I don't think I can face you yet… much less say good bye."_

"Allen!" Kanda forced a couple out of his way and was finally standing before his lover. Allen blinked not believing what he saw.

"Y-yuu?" He then said. Kanda was breathing fast but he managed to say the most important word:

"Stay." Allen smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Cross would kill me if I wasted his money in vain."

"I don't care! Come live with me, we can get our own place!" Kanda's breathing had evened out now.

"What about _him_? Don't you want to be with _him_?" Allen's tone hardened, and the pain was evident. Kanda had no idea how to answer that so Allen would believe him, trust him, so he did the only thing he could think of: kissing him.

The kiss was filled with want and passion. Allen dropped his backpack and encircled his arms around Kanda's neck. He opened his mouth to give Kanda access – just like so many times before. Then, too soon, Kanda stopped to let them catch their breaths.

"He's nobody, it's only been you, always", Kanda then said, Allen got teary eyed and a smile was beginning to form. Just then the guards caught up and they grabbed Kanda's arms and forcefully dragged him away from the gate. Kanda tried to get loose but another guard just grabbed him too, so Kanda, while he could still see his moyashi, yelled:

"Then I'll move with you, idiot! Just you wait for me!"

"_But this is it…"_

Allen smiled happily, grabbed his backpack and went to show the tickets to the attendant. When he'd walked through the gate he stopped and turned around. He saw Kanda still struggling and chuckled a bit.

"IT'S A PROMISE THEN, BAKANDA!" He shouted.

Kanda stopped and looked towards the gate, he smirked and shouted back:

"YEAH!"

"_Good bye, Yuu Kanda. I will miss you…"_

* * *

_If you like my work and my writing style then please vote in my poll ^^_

_Tomorrow I will put up the 3rd chapter for the theme 'Game', yeah it's been done before, but we want to give it one more chance, and I hope I'll write a good story for that._

_Dunno if you've noticed but the bolded titles in the chapter is like a continuation of the themes. Like the last one: Yearn... For someone's warmth. And now: Bittersweet... Reunion._

_Hope you liked it!_


	3. Game

_I really hope my Game one-shot is good, it might seem a bit... stupid but it's kinda sweet... well no, more like sweets on crack or something._

**_Genre: _**_Humor (uhm... crackish?).  
**Theme:** Game.  
**Rating: **T (for suggestive themes)  
**Disclaimer:** No._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**And the winner is…**

"Great work everyone! I am so happy to be able to say that all of us helped to make this day so _magnificent_!" Komui said into the microphone, some nodded enthusiastically and others rolled their eyes. It had been principal Komui's idea to do a school version of the Olympic Games, many told him to _not_, repeat: _**not**_ to do this.

The reason?

Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda.

Why?

Allen Walker is _the_ student you _don't _want to play _anything_ with! He never loses. In anything. Challenge him to poker – he will strip you naked and take all your savings (though you'll get the clothes back, he's not a demon… yet), challenge him to roulette – he will cheat and make it look like you did it while taking all your money, chess – he will talk about anything just to make you move a piece so it would be his turn and shut him up, he will get your king in less than twenty moves, and to bad, he took your money 'cause you were stupid and made a bet with him.

And never EVER make a bet with him! It doesn't matter if you bet about if a seagull will fly over him with a golden egg strapped on its back barking the national anthem you will give him five thousand dollars, or a simple: I bet ten bucks it won't rain today (since it's sunny outside) – Allen Walker will always manage to win the bet! He _will_ have a seagull fly over him with a golden egg strapped to its back barking the national anthem right after you said it. And he _will_, in some mysterious way, make it rain on a sunny day.

Yuu Kanda on the other hand, doesn't play poker, or chess, or roulette or make 'stupid' bets as he calls it. But when it comes to sports he never loses! He will _own_ the field/court/pool/etc, try challenging him in a sport and he will _destroy_ you. He'll make you wish you weren't born because of the humiliation you just went through.

And if you want to live a long life, you know: get a job, a house, a car, a wife/husband and children… do not under _any_ circumstances call him by his first name. You. Will. Die.

Back to the subject!

Komui was just announcing the winner of the event…

"All of you did great! Especially my precious, wonderful, perfect Lenalee~!" Komui swooned over his very embarrassed sister.

"Brother…" she began and Vice-principal Reever cut in:

"Shut up and tell us who won the Games!" Komui gave him the evil eye before looking at his papers. There was one name in large, bolded letters and Komui smiled a little when he read it.

"All right..." and all of the students leaned forward in anticipation.

"And the winner is…" Komui just loved to dawdle. But then something seemed to happen slightly behind Lenalee, who was standing closest to the stage. Komui stopped and tried to see what made the commotion when:

"BAKANDA! It's obvious that _I_ will win! I won the games!"

"Tch, Moyashi, you're deluding yourself. _I _won the games!"

"No, I won, stupid girly-man!"

"I won, stupid Moyashi!"

"My name is ALLEN, you dimwitted pretty boy!"

"I. Will. Cut. You. Up. For calling me that!"

"Is that a bet? Come on, big guy, show me whatcha got!"

Komui sighed and looked up at the heavens. Of course it was them – Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. Only those two would fight over something like this. Komui looked down at the name again; it had been a close call on who would be the winner. They had tied on almost everything, though one of them _had_ won one game more than the other. And that's who the judges decided would win the whole thing. It was quite simple really, Lenalee had come third – but that was to expect when she's the fastest and the most perfect being in the unive…

"And noooow the fist fight starts!" Someone announced, and as said: Allen and Kanda were now fighting each other, and Komui _really_ wanted to let loose one of his Komurins on them, but he collected himself and yelled into the microphone:

"ALLEN! KANDA! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!" And to his amazement (and to everyone else's) they stopped. Allen got loose from Kanda's grip on his collar and Kanda tugged his arm from Allen's hard grip. The white-haired boy dusted himself of and smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt you? I tried to make him quiet down but…"

"It was you who fucking raised your stupid girly voice!" Kanda cut in and Allen's eye twitched but Komui had the microphone make that awful screeching sound that made all students cover their ears.

No one made a noise. Komui was pleased.

"Now that I now _everyone's_ listening _I_ will tell you who won the Olympic Games!" He glared at the two trouble-makers, daring them to interrupt him again, but they were quiet and attentive.

"To make a long story short, the winner is…" Anticipation filled the area.

"ALLEN WALKER AND YUU KANDA!" The anticipation changed to tension, the kind where one could almost cut through it, then:

"WHAT?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kanda yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Allen yelled.

Komui nodded.

"Yes, you two won now come get the trophy", he held out a golden trophy and everyone before the two parted way to let them pass. Allen got to his senses first and quickly began walking towards the stage.

"I'll take it Komui…" He said and reached out his hand, but…

"Fuck no, Moyashi!" Kanda grabbed Allen's sleeve and forcefully dragged the slightly younger boy down on the ground.

"I will take the prize…" And Kanda walked to the stage. Allen scowled and jumped up on Kanda's back making the Japanese-man fall down on his knees.

"I deserve the prize, Kanda, so _back off_!" Allen said and Kanda threw himself to the side so Allen would fall to the ground. Kanda then straddled him and held down Allen's arms. The boy glared at him and tried to get lose but Kanda had him stuck. That's when Reever tried to save the day.

"Komui, you couldn't possibly have meant that _both_ of them won! What does it say on the paper?" Everyone turned to look at Komui, even Allen (though upside down since he was lying down) and Kanda. They saw ashes falling down on the stage floor; Komui was holding a mini flame-thrower.

"Oops… I guess I accidentally incinerated it…" Komui fake apologized. Reever groaned at the principal's stupidity. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he watched the ashes fall.

"You…" he growled but was interrupted by Komui who cheerfully said:

"You know what? I have an idea on who will get the prize." Kanda's eyes narrowed even more and Allen just groaned.

"Komui…" he complained, the man with the white beret just smiled and then he said:

"The one who shows his _true_ feelings to the other will get the prize!" All the students and teachers looked at him and then at the two on the ground.

"You're kidding right?" Allen asked, Komui shook his head.

"Komui you _know_ that they hate each other…" Reever said, Komui smiled mysteriously.

"The clock's ticking…" Komui tapped his wrist watch and right then Allen got loose from Kanda's weakened grip and brought his lips closer to his own. No one could believe their eyes.

Allen Walker kissed Yuu Kanda.

The apocalypse was coming.

Kanda was so shocked by the kiss that Allen easily could turn their positions around so that he was straddling the other. The kiss was long and to Allen's delight Kanda started kissing back. Kanda's hands moved up Allen's waist, under the other's shirt. Allen shivered in enjoyment and moved a bit so he was grinding against Kanda who moaned.

"Okay, I see you're taking this seriously!" Komui said and jumped of the stage to the two who were happily molesting each other on the ground. "Here, Allen, take the trophy…" he put the trophy down on the ground next to Allen, "I'll just get the hell outta here… LENALEE! YOUR INNOCENT EYES AND VIRGIN EARS SHOULD NOT SEE OR HEAR THIS!" He then proceeded to drag away a pouting Lenalee, but the pout turned into a creepy smile when she looked through the pictures she'd just taken with her cell phone. The other teachers and most of the students retreated too. The bravest (aka: Lavi and Daisya) stayed until the two actually tried to get out of their pants.

When they were alone on the school grounds Allen stopped kissing the Japanese and smiled.

"I won, Kanda", he said and laughed a little. They both stood up, Allen took up the trophy and Kanda dusted of his pants. But then he looked up at Allen and smirked deviously.

"Tch, I won Moyashi", and then he took hold of Allen's arm and dragged him towards the locker rooms, Allen didn't bother struggling, he was so _fucked_.

* * *

_Tomorrow's one-shot will have the theme carnival/festival since I couldn't come up with anything smart for addiction._

_Sadly, my entries are getting shorter and shorter *sniff*. Why, oh why?_


	4. Festival

_I couldn't come up with anything for Addiction, but I came up with something really fun for the Carnival/Festival theme XD. Just look at the title lol._

_**Genre**: Humor/Family(/fluff)_  
_**Theme**: alternative theme: Carnival/Festival_  
_**Rating**: K._  
_**Summary**: Allen and Mana goes to a Christmas Festival where they meet Froi (Tiedoll) and his three sons Marie, Daisya and Yuu._  
_**Disclaimer**: If only..._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Santa Cross**

There was a Christmas festival in town. It had taken over a whole park and the lights from the different tents could be seen from almost everywhere.

Five year old Allen was looking out through the apartment window in the living room watching the multi-colored lights in awe. It was three days until Christmas, his sixth birthday, and he and his dad Mana were going to his uncle's home to celebrate. Then it started snowing. Allen pressed his face to the glass trying to the see the snowflakes up close. Then he saw a particular large one getting stuck on the window.

"Dad! Dad! Look how big it is!" Allen said excitedly and turned around as he called for his dad, but Mana was on the phone talking to his brother Neah.

"Are the Kamelot's coming over too, Neah?" Mana continued, not hearing his son's calling. Neah said something and Mana scowled. "You know that Allen's not exactly comfortable with their children… yes, I know. But…"

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Allen yelled and ran to him, taking his hands and tried to drag him to the window. Mana let himself get dragged to the window, still talking in the phone. But Allen didn't give in.

"Look! Look how bi… aaw it's gone…" Allen said and pouted, Mana used his free hand to tousle his son's white hair.

"Hahahahah! You can't be serious? He is? I got to see this!"

"See what?" Allen asked, but Mana just waved at him to quiet down. "What what what what?" Then Mana hung up and put the phone down. He crouched so he would be on Allen's level.

"Wouldn't you like to go to the festival with me?" He asked and Allen's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Can we?" Mana nodded and smiled.

"And you'll give me cotton candy?" Mana nodded again.

"Candy canes?" Mana nodded.

"I'll get to be up for as long as I want?" Mana raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that, Allen", he said and stood up. "Now, go get dressed."

Allen happily munched on his cotton candy. He and Mana had gone through almost the whole festival by now. Allen had had so much fun and gotten to eat so much candy and sweets. They were walking to a small café where they were going to eat lunch – to sate Allen's black hole for a stomach (that was literary burning a hole in Mana's wallet, if not for his very, very rich brother Neah…).

Mana was standing in the line, patiently waiting for a table, when someone tapped him on his shoulder, Mana turned around and saw his good friend Froi.

"Froi! So nice to see you, how are you?" The man named Froi corrected his glasses and said:

"It's nice to see you too, and I'm just fine, you?"

"Like always, haha", Mana chuckled, he then looked at the trio behind his friend. "And these are your sons?" He asked. Froi smiled and moved aside so the three boys could be seen.

"Yes, yes! My lovely sons! This is Marie, and this is Daisya, and this is Yuu", Froi said and gestured first to a tall, dark boy of about thirteen, then at a boy with brown hair and purple triangles under his eyes who looked to be of about ten, then he gestured towards the last boy of about eight, who had about shoulder length, black hair, cobalt eyes and who looked ready to give a fit. Allen took Mana's hand and squeezed a little; Mana noticed Allen's nervousness and squeezed back.

"Don't call me Yuu, stupid geezer!" Froi chuckled before he turned to Mana.

"He's such a spirited young fellow", he said happily.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Mana said politely.

"But yes of course!" Froi said and Yuu scowled, or tried to.

The lunch had been lively. Firstly Mana ordered Allen enough food for all of them and then Yuu started screaming at Daisya for taking one of his meat balls, and then at Allen who took the last one – Allen faked innocence, which had Froi chastise Yuu for falsely accusing someone, making Yuu sulk in his corner. While the grownups talked to each other the children ate their desserts: Allen chocolate ice cream with cream and strawberries, Marie a cupcake, Daisya a banana split and Yuu grudgingly poked at his vanilla ice cream with his spoon.

Allen was done first and he then stared at the others very delicious desserts.

"You're not getting any from me, little elf!" Daisya said and circled his arms around his bowl in a protective manner; Allen pouted and glanced at Marie's cupcake. But since it was almost eaten he proceeded to stare at the last one, which was melting. And since Yuu didn't eat any, Allen decided to ask him.

"Can I get your ice cream?" Yuu raised his head and glared at the white-haired boy.

"Why should I, beansprout?" He answered mockingly; Allen blinked and put a finger before his lips.

"'Cause it looks so good and… and it's melting and you're not eating it…" Allen said and glanced at Yuu with his most innocent expression. The dark-haired boy was taken aback and he seemed to try to come up with something to say, but then he gave up and gave Allen the ice cream.

"Thanks!" Allen exclaimed and ate up the ice cream quickly. Froi and Mana had been talking during the exchange and Froi was laughing from something Mana had told him.

"Y-you c-can't b-be serious! Hilarious!" Froi had difficulty talking.

"Yes I know! I couldn't believe it myself when Neah told me. That _he_ of all people…" Mana shook his head, "that's why we came here today; I just have to see it!"

"Oh, me too. Do you know where?"

"At the 'North Pole'", Froi stood up.

"Then let's go!"

"Look dad! Santa!" Allen exclaimed and ran to the fences. And there he was, Mana and Froi went to fence as well and took a good look at the 'santa' sitting on the chair, asking kids what they wanted for Christmas, and when they were done the kids got a small bag of candy. Allen looked at the large, brown bag where he supposed the candy was.

"Dad, can I go meet Santa?" Mana had to stifle a chuckle before nodding quickly.

"Yes, go stand in line."

"Yuu, don't you want to meet Santa too?" Froi asked his youngest son.

"No!"

"Yuu…" And Froi did his most dangerous move: disappointed father. Yuu stomped to line and stood behind Allen, who turned to the slightly taller boy.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"To go home", was Yuu's short answer.

"But… isn't there anything else? I want candy! And, and a puppy! Or a kitten!"

"I don't like animals."

"Why not?"

"'Cause they're so demanding and stupid and…" But Allen interrupted him.

"And cute!"

"That wasn't what I was gonna say!" Yuu cried.

"But they are!"

"…a bit, I guess…" Allen smiled and Yuu let a small smile play on his lips. And then it was Allen's turn to meet Santa.

Allen ran up to the white haired and bearded man and a woman, dressed as

Santa's little helper, helped him up on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho, and what have we here? A little white-haired boy?" Santa said merrily. Allen smiled and nodded vigorously. "So what would you like for Christmas?" And Allen listed up all the things he wanted and Santa nodded every time Allen looked up at him.

"That is certainly a lot… have you been a good boy this year?"

"Oh yes, mister. I've been _real_ good! Today I asked if I could get his ice cream instead of just taking it…"

"That was good, but you need to do that all the time and not just once", Santa said, Allen looked into Santa's eyes with a thoughtful look.

"Have I met you before? My uncle's friend has red eyes like you…" 'Santa' coughed a little and then he said:

"Is that so…?" He said carefully.

"Yeah!" Allen said and then he leaned forward. "And… what is that white thing over your right eye?" 'Santa looked around the room and then he saw Mana and Froi standing by the fence taking pictures and laughing quietly.

"Well, Allen…"

"How did you know my name?" Allen exclaimed surprised.

"Santa knows a lot of things, boy. Here you go, now go back to your father", 'Santa' said and gave Allen a small bag of candy before ushering the boy of his lap. Allen skipped to Mana holding out his bag.

"Dad, look what I got from Santa!"

"Was it nice meeting Santa?" Mana said and tried not to laugh.

"Yes! And Santa knew my name!" Froi took a deep breath, trying to calm down from his silent laughing fit. Allen was looking at 'Santa's' sad attempt at keeping his cool while having Yuu on his lap.

"Mana, do you know why Marian decided to do this?"

"It might be because of 'Santa's little helper' over there or he wanted to know what to give Allen for his birthday… I'm really hoping for the latter."

* * *

_Did you figure out who 'Santa' was? Omg how much I laughed when I wrote the Santa-part, man I was practically rolling on the floor!_

_Tomorrow's theme is Marionette, and that will be so fun~_

_*Grumble Grumble* stupid ff . net for not placing the title where I want it to be *Grumble Grumble*_

_Oh yeah, you know in my Bittersweet one-shot? I wrote that it was sooooo much snow and all? Yeah, here where I live there's three meters tall snow 'mountains' and the buses are either late or don't come at all and the trains malfunction and the electric bill goes waaaaay up. I live in Sweden, wouldn't you think the government and those who is in charge of the public transport would be ready for the snow? But noooo! Every year they're surprised that it actually SNOWS in Sweden! WTF? And it's like 15 below everyday now (and I live in Stockholm, up north I think it's about 30 below) and those in charge for the trains says: "our trains have trouble functioning in this cold weather". BULLSHIT, in Finland it works just FINE! Use more money to fix it assholes._

_-.- sorry about my rant._

_Seya tomorrow!_


	5. Marionette

_I had a lot to do yesterday (23rd) so that's why I didn't update yesterday. This is my one-shot for the theme Marionette, this didn't come out exactly how I wanted it but i think it's good._

**_Genre:_**_ Suspense and maybe a little romance.  
**Theme: **Marionette  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **The four friends are going on a mission to destroy akuma but they didn't expect to meet a Noah, much less Road who wants to do something... _special _for them._

_The sentences in italics is Road singing the Vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice, I had to change the lyrics a bit but it should still be functionable with the music._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Invisible strings**

The train was steadily heading for the small town of Lumbrien in Liechtenstein. Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi had been sitting in the train compartment for hours now. Allen was sleeping by the window, Lenalee, who was sitting next to him, was reading one of Lavi's books, and Lavi was teasing Kanda in different ways. Kanda tried to ignore the irritating rabbit and looked out through the window while occasionally glancing at the sleeping, white-haired exorcist.

"Yuu-chan! Come on, talk to me! I'm bored!" Lavi whined and leaned on Kanda.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit!" Kanda pushed Lavi away, Lavi fell down on the floor with a thud.

"YUU~!" Lavi whined from the floor and Kanda gave him a death glare.

"Don't call me that, idiot", he snapped making the sleeping exorcist wake up from his slumber.

"W-what?" Allen said groggily.

"Nothing, Moyashi, go back to sleep", Kanda said and crossed his arms. Allen scowled and leaned back of the seat and gazed at the scenery running past the train.

The four had been giving a normal destroy-akuma-mission; the only thing not normal was that they were four and not one or two as it usually are. But Komui must have had his reasons, though what Allen couldn't fathom.

…

"O-kay, Moyashi-chan found any akuma?" Lavi asked, Allen hit him lightly on the shoulder for calling him that, but he shook his head.

"No, my eye isn't picking up any…" But then Allen saw someone walking up to them. His eyes widened as he stared at the dark, spiky haired girl who was calmly walking up to the foursome.

"Road…" Allen muttered, Road smiled sweetly and stopped when she was about five meters from the group.

"Allen", she greeted, the other three in the group watched her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked harshly, Road laughed.

"Well…" she began, and her smiled turned into a wicked one, "I heard it's your birthday in two days…" Allen frowned but let her continue. "And I want to give you a little _gift_…" That's when the other three stepped forward, Kanda pointed Mugen at her.

"Whatever you're planning, _Noah_", he spat, "I won't let you do anything to…" he stopped himself and clenched his teeth. Road giggled, and gave Kanda a knowing look. Kanda took a small step back, but it wasn't noticeable to the others.

"It'll be fun… _promise_", Road said and then suddenly the four exorcists were cast into darkness.

…

Kanda awoke in a dark alley. He stood up and shook his head. He took a tentative step out of the alley and found himself in a strange town. People were walking around living their lives with a freaky smile on their faces. Kanda frowned and then he went to look for the others. He walked through the whole town but he couldn't find them anywhere.

He became frustrated and began to run. He turned a corner and got a view of a large castle up on a summit.

"What the fuck?" Kanda stopped and looked around once again, "where the fuck am I?" He was standing in the middle of a busy street and he tried to catch a glimpse of white or red or black anything! But he couldn't see the others anywhere.

"Fuck!" he said loudly, frightening a few citizens.

But then he went still. Kanda tried to move but he couldn't, he saw his hand go to grab Mugen. He tried to stop it but that's when he heard the song. It was a girl singing it and Kanda recognized the voice: Road's.

"_The first exorcist bravely entered Wonderland. And with his sword in hand he cut down everyone. And then he walked down the red path he made, to a forest where he was never seen again~…_"

The street was red from blood and the bodies were strewn all over the place, the faces still had that creepy smile as they sang the verse over and over again. The red path continued all the way to the forest right outside the town.

Kanda wasn't seen anywhere.

…

Allen was running through the town, all the people were watching him; their creepy smiles followed him everywhere.

"Lenalee? Lavi? BAKANDA?" Allen called for his friends but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"Catch him!" Allen looked over his shoulder and saw the soldiers that had been following him for some time now.

Ever since he woke up in this town soldiers had been trying to catch him. Why he didn't know but he wasn't about to find out either. Allen continued to run but then he heard a song, he immediately recognized it as Road's, he heard it from everywhere and then he saw that it was all of the townspeople who were singing - in Road's voice.

The townspeople surrounded him and Allen couldn't find a way out. The singing became louder and louder and Allen tried to block it out by putting his hands on his ears, but it was no use.

"_The second exorcist meekly sang a song, making everyone in town sing with him. He gave birth to a mad world, since that exorcist was wanted by many. Then the soldiers came and brought him to the queen, the one who admired him the most_."

The soldiers grabbed his arms and dragged him to the castle on the summit. Allen didn't struggle, his mouth moved as he sang the verse over and over again softly.

…

Lavi and Lenalee were walking on a gravel path, in the distance they could see a large castle up on a summit and next to a thick forest a small town. They were all alone and they tried to find their friends and a way out. But so far no luck. They explored the world they been sent to.

"Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee called as Lavi observed the environment.

"This doesn't seem like an ordinary dream world of hers", he noted, "this looks… to real. She usually puts people in a memory or…"

"Or a creepy room with presents…"

"Oh right, she put you and Allen in one of her dream world when you first met her", Lavi said, Lenalee nodded but didn't sat anything more, she didn't like thinking about that incident in the Rewinding Town.

They continued walking and the path lead them to the edge of the forest. The forest was dark and no sound could be heard. Lavi took hold of Lenalee's arm stopping her from walking right into the forest. Lenalee looked at him questionably but Lavi shook his head and nodded towards the darkness. Lenalee frowned and tried to listen for something. And then she heard it, she glanced quickly at Lavi who nodded and released his grip on her arm. It was the sound of someone trudging through the forest, not caring to be silent. Then they could hear the sound of cutting branches and it didn't take long until they could see a silhouette that was walking towards them.

Lenalee gasped and pointed towards the silhouette.

"Isn't that Kanda?" Lavi took a good look and smiled widely when he realized that it was Kanda. He had Mugen in his hand and he was cutting down branches and bushes that was in his way.

"Yuu-chan! Aren't we glad to see you!" Lavi said and waved. But then he went still, Lenalee saw the sudden freeze and was going to ask Lavi if he was alright when she found she couldn't move – at all. Lavi and Lenalee could do nothing but to stare at Kanda who came closer and closer. Then they saw his face: it was pained and stiff, as if he was trying to stop himself, frustrated that he couldn't control his body. Then Lavi and Lenalee could hear singing, Lenalee's eyes widened when she recognized the voice, she tried to move but whatever force which was holding her was too strong.

"_The last two exorcists awoke at last, exploring Wonderland with curiosity. They walked on the path made just for them, searching for a way out that was not. A cute little girl, a proud, one-eyed boy. The first exorcist cut them down_."

Kanda had finally gotten control over his own body again, but he breathed faster, his eyes widened in realization when he saw the two bodies by his feet. He dropped Mugen and fell down on his knees.

"L-le…" he brought Lenalee's body closer to him then he searched for a pulse but when he couldn't find any he checked Lavi. Both were dead. Kanda stood up and took a step back and just then a card flew in front of his face. He caught it and he recognized the checkered pattern on the back; from Allen's deck of cards. He turned it and saw that it was the ace of hearts, but someone had drawn something on it, it looked like a…

A mouth suddenly opened on the card and Kanda was taken aback by the suddenness. The card's mouth then started singing.

"_The first exorcist went to the castle, setting out to rescue his beloved one. All of the guards let him pass, to the throne room where the queen sat_."

"'Beloved one'?" Kanda's eyes widened, "Moyashi!" With that he ran towards the castle.

…

"Hihi, you came~" Road said as Kanda walked towards the throne, Mugen in hand. Road sat on the elaborate, dark throne, Kanda stopped when he was about ten meters from her, he couldn't control his body again except for his head. He then saw Allen sitting next to throne, Road's fingers going through his white hair. He didn't move at all making Kanda suspect that Road had him completely under control. But then he saw Allen look at him with frightened eyes. Kanda glared at Road who just giggled and her hand touched Allen's face and went down to his neck.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted, Pretty Boy? To touch him, to feel him… to kiss him…" Road raised Allen's head and kissed him on the lips, Kanda tried to move, but he still couldn't. "I know, Pretty Boy… what you're afraid of… why you kept it a secret…" Road said teasingly, Kanda struggled even more. "You're afraid that if you tell him that you like him… he'll run away", Allen glanced at Kanda with difficulty, confusion in his silver eyes. Kanda tried even harder, and this time he tried to raise his arm which held Mugen. After some moments he'd managed to lift Mugen so it was pointed towards Road, who just laughed.

Then Road stood up and skipped to where Kanda was. She ran her finger from the tip of the katana to the hilt and then she gently touched Kanda's hand. Kanda glared at her but he couldn't do anything. Road put a hand on his shoulder and suddenly Kanda felt a tremendous force pushing him down. He went down on all fours, dropping Mugen in the process.

Kanda raised his head and saw Allen's hand right in front of him. He looked into Allen's eyes, silently asking if Allen could move. The white-haired boy closed his eyes for a moment – Kanda took that as a no.

"Kiss his hand", Road demanded, Kanda glared at her and then he glanced at the out stretched hand and lastly he's gaze settled down on Allen's blank face – only his eyes showed emotions, Road had him completely under her control.

"Why should I?" Kanda said, Road smirked and replied:

"If not… I skewer him with my candles…" And like she said: dozens of candles appeared behind Allen.

"Didn't you say you liked him?" Kanda asked briskly.

"I do… I like to see him in pain, blood all over him…"

"You're fucking sick."

"Kiss his hand!" Road snapped, Kanda waited a few more moments but suddenly Allen's eyes widened in pain but he made no sound. A candle was boring in to his right shoulder.

"Kiss him!" Kanda gave her one last glare before he moved to kiss the hand. But just as his lips were to touch the hand Road skipped away to the throne and Allen was dragged by an invisible force after her. She sat on the throne with Allen between her legs.

"Hahaha…" Road began to touch Allen again. Kanda growled and fought against the invisible threads holding him in that position. Road played with Allen's hair while watching as Kanda struggled.

But then something she didn't expect happened; Kanda broke free from her grip. He quickly grabbed Mugen which had lain discarded on the floor. He then ran to the throne and cut Road from shoulder to shoulder.

Road disappeared like mist.

Allen fell face down but Kanda managed to capture him before he hit the floor.

"Kanda?"

"I got you", Kanda simply said.

Then everything went black.

…

The four exorcist woke up underneath a tree, Lavi and Lenalee woke up first

"Lenalee?"

"I thought…!" Lenalee gasped and searched for cut wounds on her body, but she couldn't find any. Lavi did the same and sighed in relief when he didn't find any as well.

"I thought I was a goner!" Just then Kanda and Allen woke up; the dark-haired exorcist was holding Allen close to him. Lavi and Lenalee stared at the two mouth opened.

"Kanda… Allen?" Allen glanced up at Kanda and smiled warmly and waved for him to get closer, Kanda raised his eyebrow but complied. Allen gave him a chaste kiss and then he said:

"I like you too."

* * *

_I will put up the one-shot for War later tonight._


	6. War

_Okay, so this is like... late. Late late. And I'm terribly sorry about that. I had some troubles finding that impulse I needed to be able to write this - though I had to force it to come in the end._

_This one-shot is... I dunno, a bit confusing? This is like a mixture of the theme color (which was one of the suggestions) and war (which the suggestor wanted to be based of the Vocaloid song Love is War)._

_I have proof read this for about three times (this took an hour to write so I thought it would have a lot of grammatical faults) and I think it's kinda okay, not my best work but still. But I do love the end ^^!_

_This is based of the song Love is War - but it is NOT a song fic. If you read the lyrics to the song then you might find some parallells to this story, some sentences, the happenings etc. There might be different versions of the lyrics but I took the lyrics from the site animelyrics(dot)com (search for vocaloid)._

_I hope you like this!_

* * *

**_You._**

Blue, green, brown, red… black. Everything surrounds me, from all sides; above, beneath, left, right. I feel trapped, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I don't know anymore. All I know is that I want _you_, the one in black that is so near but still so far away. My heart will soon burst – if you don't come closer.

Gray comes, covering the blue above me, darkening the green beneath me. Distant screams can be heard, from the attacking akuma. Then something comes before me, covering the sun, forcing me into the shadows – a never ending twilight.

My vision blurs, I can't do anything, and I stand there on my knees, arms hanging by my black and red body limply. The red runs down the side of my face, coming into my eye and my mouth – I lick the copper-tasting liquid from my lips.

Pain. I am knocked down on my back; my body limp, I can't move. If _you_ don't come, come to me, will I still love _you_? If I don't do anything all will be for naught. But what should I do? What can I do? How…? I feel like an idiot.

_You _are busy with the other akuma, when _you_ fight it is like dancing. Renewed energy fills me and I stand up and then I slice my attacker in two. We are at war. Against the akuma… against each other, against our feelings. I want to see _you_ happy. But my love is a sin. We are pawns. Pawns for this war. Pawns for our feelings. My ardent feelings for _you_ – unanswered… since we cannot. Shouldn't, will not…

Do _you_ love me? Do I love _you_? Dancing around each other, not showing feelings - at war with our own feelings.

Nothing will change, right?

Do _you _see me? Will _you_ accept my feelings? The grey pass and everything is lit up. The lock is gone; I can't hold back my feelings any longer. I need _you_ – badly. Emotions trashing in me, fighting to get out. I won't hold them back anymore. I could cry for the time that I wasted not being with _you_, but I won't.

I attack the rest of the akuma. Fighting with the little strength I have left. I will show _you_. Show _you_ that I love _you_. I will steal _your_ gaze – before anyone else does.

This war will end – by my hand.

Something throws me down, the last akuma will kill me if I don't move – but I can't, I feel weak. I'm losing this battle. My eyes close.

Heat. Booming sound. I feel someone picking me up. Fingers caress my cheek and I feel something on my lips. I open my eyes slowly and see _your_ cobalt eyes boring into me.

Do _you _love me?

I do.

* * *

_The eternity theme will take some time for me to finish. That one will be really long._


	7. Waves for your attention

**Hiya everyone!**

**I know you're all waiting for the last chapter of my Yullen week entries but I'm sorry they will not be put up here.**

**Because I wrote and wrote and wrote on it and it didn't seem to end! So I decided to put it up as a separate two-shot, it's called **For Eternity** and can be found among my other stories. I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Allen's a merman and the youngest prince of 10 (not counting Jasdevi and Road) of the Ocean Kingdom. He likes to explore ships with his good friend Timcanpy and one day they encounter a ship with a lot of celebrating humans on board. That's where Allen's sees the birthday boy Kanda for the first time.**

**Inspired from "The little Mermaid" but just the concept, I just wanted to write a mermaid story (dunno why, suddenly came to me).**

**I hope you go check it out!**


End file.
